


The Underwear Thief

by kookykoi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barbershop Quartet, Fluff, Multi, poly ship, service dog, the world needs more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: A handful of missing socks and briefs weren't a problem for Bucky. It became a problem when his partners' undies started to go missing too.





	The Underwear Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fubar Steals Undies!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361821) by yawpkatsi.tumblr.com. 



> This fic was inspired by a post made by @yawpkatsi on Tumblr, based on her fantastic webcomic "Bucky and Fubar."
> 
> While the characters of Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov and Sam Wilson belong to Marvel, Fubar is @yawpkatsi's creation. Thank you for allowing me to write this fic!

When the underwear first started to go missing, Bucky didn’t think too much about it. Because there was always something more important to think about. Yes, it could get annoying; especially when the underwear supply was starting to run low. Still, going commando was always an option.

The re-occurrence of odd socks was, well, odd too. Again, Bucky didn’t think too much about it. So what if one of the socks he was wearing was plain black and the other had a puppy pattern all over it. No skin off of his nose so to speak.

When other people’s underwear went missing, it became a problem for Buck. As Natasha liked to point out, she spent a lot of money on her fancy-pants undies.

“If you spent so much cash on them, why do you leave them all over the floor and stuff?” Bucky said as Natasha hunted the bedroom for her favourite black lacy panties.

Natasha whipped her head to glare at Bucky over her shoulder. Bucky shrugged his right shoulder at her to which she snorted a contempt filled snort.

“You never seem to mind the cost when I’m modelling them for you,” she snapped at him before resuming her search. Bucky opened his mouth and closed it again. She had a point.

Then there was the time when Sam’s lucky socks went missing. Bucky had no clue what made those particularly socks lucky but Sam was insistent. Sam tore through the apartment and was only able to recover one sock.

“The other’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Sam said. He was rummaging through Bucky’s washing basket for the fourth time.

“Maybe you left it someplace else?” Bucky suggested.

“Why would I do that? Why would I take one sock and not the other? Plus I was wearing both of them when I got here last night.” Sam gave up on the washing basket and sat next to Bucky on the edge of the bed.

“And you did get lucky last night,” Bucky said with a wry grin. His wink gave Sam enough reason to huff out a laugh.

“You owe me new lucky socks, Barnes.”

The mystery of the missing underwear became solved when it was time to give Bucky’s place to good spring clean. Bucky took pride in keeping his apartment and tidy. When it came to giving the place a extra good once over, he needed a little help. Help came in the form of Steve Rogers. Between the two of them, heavy pieces of furniture got moved with ease.

In the living room, Steve lifted up of the one end of the sofa. Bucky was ready with the vacuum cleaner but what they found under the sofa made them pause. Underneath the sofa was an assortment of mismatched socks, underwear, and a couple of t-shirts.

“Is that one of Nat’s bras?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, and about ten pairs of my briefs,” Bucky added as he tried to work out how all those clothes had gotten there.

“And the rest.” Steve chuckled before frowning. “Hey, is that my Yankees shirt? I’ve been looking for that.”

From behind Bucky, his service dog, Fubar, did a loud snuffling noise. Fubar had been keeping out of the way while Bucky and Steve cleaned up but this had gotten his attention. He pushed past Bucky. Now that Steve was so helpfully holding the sofa up, the large dog curled up on his pile of found clothes. Once he had gotten settled, he looked up at Bucky. “Ruff,” Fubar said, indicating that he was quite happy, thank you.

“Foobs,” Bucky said as he crouched in front of the dog, “you’re the underwear thief?”

“Ruff,” Fubar said, nuzzling his wet nose into Bucky’s hand. His fluffy tail made whomping noises as it wagged.

“You gotta give these back, pal.” Bucky tried to reason with Fubar but he didn’t want to take his pal’s joy away either. He also couldn’t let Fubar continually steal clothes from his partners.

“Wait a minute,” Steve said, a smile spreading across his face, “I think I’ve got an idea.”

Later that night, Sam and Natasha joined Bucky and Steve for a night in. Bucky, accompanied by Fubar, answered the door for them. The newcomers were welcomed with hugs and kisses. Before they could get much further into the apartment, Bucky held up his hand. “You guys bring the stuff?” He asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“If it means I get to keep my lucky socks, I’m all for it,” Sam said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of plain black socks, rolled into a ball. He held them out for Fubar who took them from Sam’s hand. Fubar looked at Natasha with the dog version of an expectant look.

“I really have to do this?” Natasha asked Bucky. Even so, her hand went to her purse.

“If you wanna come in and spend the night with your favourite studs, yes.” Bucky grinned and Fubar’s tail swished from side to side energetically.

“Fine,” Natasha relented. She pulled out her hand from her purse and gave Fubar a pair of her panties. Not her finest, sexiest panties, but these weren’t exactly cheap. Fubar took them from her and padded off. “Liho doesn’t give me this much trouble.”

“C’mon, Nat,” Bucky said as he led her and Sam into the living room where Steve was waiting for them. “It’s for Foobs. After everything he’s done for me, a few panties and socks are a small price to pay.”

In the corner of the living room, Fubar sat proudly on his dog bed. It was the same bed he had before but now the missing clothes lined it. It made him so content to not have to hide his findings any more. He watched his four favourite humans get all comfortable together on the sofa. While he experienced temptation to join them, he was happy to stay with his pile of found clothes.


End file.
